1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof flashing. More particularly, the present invention relates to roof flashing that is prefabricated. Even more particularly, the present invention provides a sizeable prefabricated roof flashing strip that is configurable for a variety of uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tendency for water from rain or snow to seep into every available crack and crevice of a shingled roof is a problem which has plagued many an unfortunate home or office dweller. This problem is particularly acute at the intersection of an inclined roof slope and an upright wall or chimney structure. Water tends to seep down along the upright wall or chimney structure, bypassing the roof, and finding its way along the rafters and interior ceilings. The damage resulting from such seepage may be severe, and often results in rotted wood or damaged plaster or plasterboard. Repair costs of these elements of a structure are generally high.
Conventional responses to such seepage include the adaptation of aluminum sheet metal, known as "flashing", to the intersected areas. This flashing is fitted to the joints and angles before shingles are installed. Conventional flashing is L-shaped in cross section and is sold as "flashing cards".
The horizontal part of a flashing card is nailed, by means of roofing nails to the wood on a roof before the shingle is applied. A roofer alternates between securing a flashing card to the roof and laying a shingle over the horizontal portion of the flashing card. The vertical portion of the "L-shaped" flashing card may be nailed to the upright surface against which it abuts. Alternatively, it may be attached via a tar-based adhesive.
Currently, roofers use flashing cards and shingles to provide weather protection for and insulation of the roofs of buildings. Flashing, when used in roofing, is designed to manipulate the flow of water in a certain direction on the roof. Flashing also protects sections of a building where the shingles abut a wall or an edge. Commonly, flashing is used adjacent to house chimneys. Flashing is also used when the building has more than one roof level. For example, a garage has a roof lower than the roof of a two story house. Flashing is needed where the shingles abut both the house and the roof of the garage.
Customarily, flashing is attached to the house one piece, or card, at a time. It is difficult for the roofer to hold the flashing cards and the shingles in place and achieve the desired security for the positioning of these elements. Furthermore, due to the variety of the thickness of shingles and the variety of types of materials which are used for shingles, it is difficult to simplify the attaching of flashing material during a roofing project.
While conventional approaches are commonly used, they suffer from several disadvantages. Perhaps the most important of these is that in spite of the great effort of the roofer to provide an effective seal, water still tends to seep in-between the flashing cards themselves and in-between the flashing cards and the shingles.
The desirability of simplifying the flashing attachment to a roof, thus, becomes clear. The problems in the art necessitate improvement in this field. It is to the solution of the above mentioned problems to which the present invention is directed.